Dreaming with a Open Mind
by MindEqualBlown
Summary: Another version of the Jared and Kim imprinting story, give it a try if you wish.
1. Chapter 1i hope

Dreaming with an Open Mind Chapter 1:

_U__gh why can't this class just end already…_

Finally the bell sounded and signaled the end of Mr. Keg's fifty minute lecture on Rome. I dashed out of that class room, quick as possible. No, I'm not eager to learn about Oxidation-reduction in science but rather to find out who my new science partner might be. Most people hope for the hard working future scientists, or their friends but I hoped for Jared Fernandez _*internal sigh*_

Jared Fernandez, five feet eleven inches of lean muscles, black shaggy hair that always seemed to cover those playful milk chocolate brown eyes. An amazing sense of humor to make any room brighter, and of course does this heart- stirring miracle of a man knows who I am? Surprisingly no, he doesn't even though we been partnered up numerous of time by our English teachers' son deciding that we always wear colors that clash against each other therefore partnering us up. But those sweet, sweet moments are always ruined when he decides to run off leaving me to do the whole assignment by myself.

Still clouded by my sad memories, they quickly faded away when I saw my friends torturing each other with markers; to say we have an obsession with these things would be an understatement. I speedily ran up to them and grabbed a teal marker.

After maybe 6 minutes, I ended up with "Cheeky" on my face, my friend Tyler ended up with a rainbow of mustaches and a purple unibrow. Courtney looked like a 3 year olds coloring book and Angila…was spotless?

Our teacher stepped in a room full of chaos and screeched "Attention!" With that one simple word the classroom magically became a place of nirvana *_heh heh_*. She quickly bellowed out that we shouldn't be sitting but rather standing in the back of the classroom waiting for our dreams or nightmares to come true. I couldn't stop bouncing up and down waiting for my name to be called. "Courtney Rivera and Brandon Martin, table 4" _Eh poor Courtney, paired up with the hard headed jock, who probably couldn't remember his own name or the girls he sleeps with. Only the different sports team, their star players, how many-_

"Kim Harris and Jared Fernandez, table 11"

My_ gosh, someone, somewhere must love me enough to make this happen. _As I made my to our table, I couldn't help but notice Angila's playful smirk aimed towards me. She and only two other close friends knew about my attraction to perfection.

When I got to my new table, I found an assignment instructing us to sit down and actually get to know each other, ha! Like Jared actually has the attention span to sit down somewhere his friends aren't. I sat there watching him and his friends in playful banter for a solid 15 minutes, worried about whether or not we'll have to time to finish the front and back worksheet. finally told the obnoxious football players to sit down and get to their partners. When Jared sat down the first thing he said with an adorable grin was "Hey, I'm Jared Fernandeeezzzz"

I naturally bit my lip and clumsy replied "Um I'm uh Kim Harris."

"Nice," he responded in such a collected manner that only he could achieve "lets get going girl."

It took me a minute to stop staring at his eyes and back onto the paper…I had to hold back a sigh "Ok favorite type of music?"

"Uhh rap, R&B, heavy metal, you?" he answered without looking up from the graffiti drawing he made on his worn out folder.

"Everything but country. So favorite book?" _Like he actually reads something unless he has to…_

He let out a sarcastic snort before saying "I have life, I don't read." _I remain correct…_

"Yeah, I know right" I warily agreed before practically filling up my paper with all my beloved titles.

"Um..." I nervously continued "favorite animal and why?"

"Don't have one, don't really care"

_Wow…um that's a different answer "_Okaayyy, I like dolp-"

"Why do you have 'cheeky' on your face" he childishly interrupted me.

_Aw he was looking at my face _"My friends d-did that to me, y-you know" I responded trying to be cool like him.

"Weird..." he muttered silently

The next 20 minutes or so were similar to that- me asking questions, his dreamy voice answering without interest. A majority of the class finished a little before we were. The confident side of me decided to try and start a friendly conversation with him, but before I was even done writing the last sentence, he got up and walked to his group of popular friends without a word. Not a second later you could hear his radiant laugh.

When the bell rang ending this abnormal but oddly interesting period, I stood up and waved by to Jared...but he just plainly ignored me and continued laughing with his friends. I headed off to lunch in a sorrowful mood.


	2. I'm not sure if something went wrong

**Wow hello there! How is everyone :) ? Good news ,I survived my first day of school with upper classmen! Whoooooot! Anyway I thought it was a special day, so I updated this story, but sorry if it's kind of short. I'm excited but really tired :D**

Dreaming with an Open Mind Chapter 2:

_Thank goshness it's Friday…after my humiliating events of today. I don't think I would have come back for another day._

As I rushed out of the large school building and towards my average sized car, I couldn't help but think about today at lunch.

_Flashback_

_I walked to the cafeteria, with Courtney talking animatedly about how much of a hollow jerk Brandon was the whole period. I walked over to my table and sat down, with the cluster of freshman, sophomores, seniors, and juniors like me. Even though I was in the middle of it all, the world was blank and all that bounced around my mind was the fact that he ignored me. _

"_KIM! Gosh darn it, stop thinking about that idiot of dog you call Jared! He's the same type as Brandon" Angila whispered furiously in my ear. She and Courtney were the only ones who knew about my…infatuation with Jared._

"_I can't you know that!" I whispered back with just as much force. "Really? You act like I can stop, but I can't, it's like an addiction. I want him, of course I'll think of him."_

_She rolled her eyes "Whatever, you're just going to get hurt again. It's almost like Julius all over again..."_

"_I can't believe you... you always bring that up, you always do." I managed to get out with tears welling up in my eyes. _

_I made my way out of the cafeteria, into the hallway towards the bathroom_

_Running towards the bathroom, almost missing those booming laughs, which only could come from none other than those beastly football players crouched over with laughter over something that was playing on the quarterback's expensive phone. As expected Jared is in the middle tired from laughter and just happily smirking that amazingly handsome smirk. Internal sigh. Even when he had braces, his face still looked a little more mature than the guys surrounding him. Looking up, the defensive end Keegan notices me standing and staring openly. "What do you want, freak?"_

_he questioned in a mocking tone._

_All I could do was shake my head, and practically sprint out of seeing range. But sadly not out of hearing range, because I could still make out Jared remarking "Could you believe that SHE is my lab partner!"_

_End of Flashback_

I reached home within a matter of minutes, not caring that I'm home early…we only had two periods left anyway. Making my way up to my room, I dramatically collapsed into bed, and with a struggle I finally drifted into a dreamless dream.

**How was it? Good, Bad...Ugly? Anyways I would love it if you reviewed :) Thank you. Wait! My favorite color is either between blue and orange...and I can't really decide. What's your favorite color...if you don't really mind me asking?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dreaming with an Open Mind Chapter 3:_

**Ahh hello, I guess I updated again yay:) I've been soo busy- school's hard :( and my love life is worse but I'm not here to talk about that . I think I just got used to uploading docs to fanfiction whoot! Sorry, if there's any grammatical and or punctuation errors, I'm not really good at that stuff so hopefully somebody can help me. Anyways I hope everyone is great and you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Monday morning, brought on an array of emotions; nervousness, excitement, but mostly fear. Pure, coarse fear, from the events of Friday. I slowly trudged myself from my bed and onto the bathroom in the hallway. I hopped into the shower in hopes of getting rid of the morning frigidness that comes with living in La Push, and my uneasiness. I stepped out and looked in the mirror, examining my face. I won't say I'm ugly but honestly I'm weird looking with my thick wild hair, my thin lips, crooked glasses, and of course my curvaceous body (a/n: heh heh I just love that word). I tried this morning to look better than I usually do by; putting a touch of makeup on, wearing decent clothes, and through a lot of work control my hair. I felt good knowing that maybe, just maybe this might redeem myself from Friday. I stopped wasting time, and started my drenching walk to the bus stop- I don't have a car and it'll be a long time before I'll even think about getting one. Either way, no matter how I tried to change the subjects in my mind I can't stop being nervous.

I walked onto the bus, in search of my friends but also Jared's-in possibility that he might be there also. I walked on, unfortunately slipping into the seat where Angila resided. We of course didn't say a word to each other, I know it's childish but we both know that we're stubborn, and I think I should be apologized to but at the same time she's probably thinking similar thoughts. We arrived at school, no my bundle of friends weren't the "average ones" who went to the cafeteria but rather the library, to mess around and in times of emergency-work. I sat there thinking over and over about the future of today, and if it'll clear up my smudged name when my friend Nicki came over and dropped all her basketball stuff…on my foot.

"What's going on?"

I looked her dead in the eye, knowing my horrible lying skills replied "Nothing." She laughed whole-heartedly "Oh silly Kim you're the worst and, for some reason I want to say it's about a guy, isn't it?"

I chuckled and did my compulsory eye roll "Is there any particular reason why, for your suggestion?" I jokingly questioned.

"Yeaaaahhhh, I've known you for a good five years. I know that that dreamy look you get in your eyes, it's kind of like the one you used to get in middle school gym."

"Oh…wow never thought my face was so easy to read…" I puzzled.

She grinned, "Wow, so which one? A basketball guy, soccer guy, football player, marching band guy, lacrosse guy?"

I looked at her with a silly grin about to burst of laughter, "He was one of those at least one time his life…"

"Aw, then who?"

I couldn't help but hide my face in my hands and whisper, "Jared Fernandez."

She burst out laughing, but not in a taunting way "Wow! I think almost every girl has considered him, but he's not my type any more!"

Through the comfortable chaos of laughter I managed to get out "Nice job! And believe me I know!"

We sat there laughing and choking for a good amount of time, then I remembered why I like Nicki so much, her laugh was contagious.

I tried to avoid her questions about him but she wasn't fooled, puzzled she asked "Why do you like him?"

Recollecting all my thoughts together I replied "I guess I like him because in a way he's different than most guys his age. He's smart, I can tell. He's gifted maybe not in academics but in other ways, and I appreciate that. Hm, he's sweet maybe other people can't figure out that underneath that shell is a really amazing guy, and this isn't even all of it. If you want to get to the physical part, he has a nice height on him; he's at least taller than me. He has long arms which mean good hugging, but the thing about him that captivates me the most is his eyes; they're the most amazing brown and they're round and big too. It's nice when I have the chance to stare into them, it kind of feels like ecstasy. I like him so much; I don't know what to do with it…"

Nicki sat there in silence for a while until she looked up, "I'm a little speechless" she looked at me. I laughed, even though I've describe this a million times before –it was never like that, it felt nice. We were going to change the subject, but then the bell rung signaling that school began- let the smiles drop.

* * *

For once I wasn't rushing out of Mr. Keg's class; I actually took my time getting there. I took a deep breath and stepped through the door as scanned the room for his familiar frame. I couldn't find it; I was confused even though he played sports and joked around I still saw the side of him that was down to earth and never late to class. I ran over to Tyler, like I usually do, "Hey, hey did he show up yet?"

Looking up at the sky in exaggeration, "No, _Kelly_ he hasn't showed up yet, matter of fact he hasn't been here all day." He jokingly teased me with the nickname he gave me in ninth grade.

To say I had a look of disappointment on my face, would have been an understatement, but I sucked it up and sat through another of 's lecture days taking notes.

The school day ended, and I heard no news about Jared's whereabouts, no not that I'm a stalker or anything- I just care…a lot. It was pretty an uneventful the bus ride home, I ended up making dinner and falling asleep, hoping and wishing that he'll be there tomorrow.

* * *

**Ahh, how was it? I appriciate your reviews-even your alerts. Thank you so much :D**

**3**


End file.
